Meant to be Loved? or Left Alone?
by kagegrl
Summary: [IYxFB] I don't know the pairings yet so you guys are going to have to help me on that. Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot.
1. Default Chapter

Okay guys! I need your help this time!

I have no idea who to pair Kagome up with!

And she's the same age as Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki!

I'm not sure if I want anyone to be paired up

with Tohru, but if you want her to be paired

up with someone specific, tell me! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The History and News

* * *

**

After two years of searching for jewel shards, they had

finally collected every single shard. Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, Kouga of the Wolf Demon tribe had joined forces with the Inu-gumi to defeat Naraku, once and for all.

After they completed the mission, Lord Sesshomaru, went back to his lands and Kouga went back to his tribe. Of course, after telling Kagome that he will come back for "his woman."

It was now time for Kagome to fuse the jewel shards together, so it would become whole, once again. Kagome raised the jewel over her head and concentrated her miko powers. Kagome had long surpassed Midoriko, who was the one who created the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome could use or wield any weapon. She was also a master of martial arts, thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, who pitied her because of his half brother's stupidity.

She had trained as hard as she could, so when the time would come, she would be able to help defeat the evil half demon, Naraku. She was also keeping in mind that she HAD to surpass Kikyo so that Inuyasha would stop comparing her to herself. She had also given up on Inuyasha ever loving her. She knew that Kikyo was always first no matter what so she moved on. (Now back to where I left off, up there) There was a flash of light and Kagome saw someone standing there. "Lady Midoriko?" she gasped in shock. "Midoriko is find. Kagome, I would like to thank you for guarding the Jewel. I have been watching you, on your adventure, while you train, and when you just help the people around you. You are the rightful guardian of the Jewel and I'm happy that you are my reincarnation." Midoriko said.

"Thank huh? I'm you're reincarnation? But I thought I was Kikyo's." Kagome exclaimed. "And who gave you that horrid idea? You are pure and filled with life, while Kikyo is filled with hatred, darkness and death," Midoriko said with a frown on her face. She was quite displease that someone would compare this creature filled with life and hope, to a monster of death and hatred.

"Well thank you Midoriko," Kagome said as she bowed with gratitude. She felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders, being glad that she was never Kikyo's reincarnation, but to the most powerful priestess of all time.

Midoriko had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Hmmm…I think that since you and your group has work hard, that each and everyone of you deserve a wish, instead of only one wish. Yes, that's it. That will be my gift to you for guarding the Jewel and keeping it pure." She came to a decision. "Really? Thank you Midoriko!" Kagome cheered in happiness. "Yes, well, take care and keep up the good work Kagome, Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls." Midoriko said, as she faded away. "Thank you Lady Midoriko," Kagome whispered and came back into reality.

"We all get to make a wish you guys! Midoriko told me!" Kagome explained. "What! Are you serious wench! Then, Miroku! I want you to wish that…What?! Why are you guys looking at me like that!" he yelled. They all looked at him with a 'are you serious?!' look. Kagome just shook her head. "Sango, why don't you go first," Kagome said. "Alright then," she said and then took a deep breath. "I wish for my brother, Kohaku to come back to me, forgetting everything that happened with Naraku, from the beginning when we went to his castle." "You're wish is granted," Midoriko's rang through the forest. And right when she finished, Kohaku walked into the clearing with a confused look on his face. He looked around and called out to his older sister. "Sango? Where are we?" he asked, dazed. "Oh, Kohaku! I thought I lost you forever!" she cried and held on to him, as if there was no tomorrow.

"Miroku? You're turn." "There is nothing that I need…" he started. "I would just like to settle down with Sango, if you would except of course." "You mean that Miroku?" Sango asked, clearly shocked. He nodded. "I except!" she said and Miroku pulled her into his arms. (Bet you didn't expect this to happen!) "Pervert!" she yelled. 'I knew that wasn't going to last long' Kagome thought while Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Kagome? Will you die if I wish Kikyo to come back to life?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. "Nope! Because I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation! I'm Midoriko's!" she said as she gave the peace sign with her fingers. "I'm glad, because if you were going to be hurt in the process, then I would've just forget of making the wish," Inuyasha said. "That's sweet Inuyasha, but there's no need to worry," Kagome assured him. "Okay then, I wish for Kikyo to be alive again, with a human body and her soul." Inuyasha wished. "It's granted." Then suddenly Kikyo came running over to them and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Thank you Kagome! I AM really sorry for causing you so much trouble and pain." She apologized. "It's quite alright Kikyo." Kagome said. With that, Kikyo went and kissed Inuyasha.

"Shippo? How about you?" Kagome asked. "I don't need anything Kagome, but thanks!" he chirped and over to talk to Kohaku. "Kagome, it now your turn to make a wish." "I wish for everyone to always be kept safe and live an unhappy life," Kagome said. "Ahhh, such a selfless wish. It is granted. "With that Midoriko disappeared, finally being able to rest.

"Guys? I have something to tell you. I'm going back home and I'm sealing the well, so no one will be able to break through unless I break the spell and _I_ am the only one who is able

* * *

**Remember to tell me what pairings you want and to review!**

**Thanks! **

**Until next time!**


	2. Meeting

Thanks for reviewing guys and I'm also sorry for the long wait.

At first, I really thought no one would really like this story, so

I was thinking to just delete the damn thing. But thanks to your reviews,

I think I'll try to see what I can make of it! So thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting**

Last time:

"Guys? I have something to tell you. I'm going back home and I'm sealing the well,

so no one will be able to break through unless I break the spell. And…I'm the only

who'll be able to break it," Kagome said. All was quiet.

This Time:

"WHAT!" they all screamed, Kagome winced. "Lady Kagome, why must you leave and seal the well also?" "Kagome-chan! You can't leave now! I just got my brother back; I don't want to loose my sister now!" "NO! Momma! You can't leave me here!" "Wench! You're not leaving, end of discussion!" "Kagome, I thought I could've gotten to know you more!" (I really hope you know who's saying what)

"First of all, I _need_ to go home. This isn't my time and I have a life back at home. I'm also going to live with my cousin, Tohru. I'm sorry guys, but I don't have a say in the matter, I'm moving," Kagome's eyes welled up, as she explained. Her friends just stared at her, their eyes begging for her to be playing a sick joke on them. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran. 'WHY! WHY MUST IT BE THIS WAY!' her mind screamed. When she reached the well, she saw Sesshomaru sitting, leaning against the well. He got up, and took her into his arms. "We will see each other, again, little sister," he soothed her, while helping her to the rim of the well. "Good-bye, brother," Kagome whispered and jumped into the well.

When Kagome looked up, she saw the familiar roof of the shrine. Then she saw her little brother's face appear over the well. "MOM! KAGOME'S BACK!" he called, while tossing a rope ladder down to her. When she got to the top, she was enveloped into a hug. "Are you ready to go?" her mother asked. "Yes, mother." she replied with a sigh. Her mother hugged her tighter. "I know that this must be hard on you, darling. But with all the absents…" "I know, mom. It's just, so hard!" Kagome sobbed. "Shhh…it's okay," Mrs. Higurashi, tried to sooth her daughter, whom she knew, was having a hard time with moving on. "Let's just go, mom. I can't take it anymore," whispered Kagome. Mrs. Higurahi just nodded and led her daughter to their car. "Bye Kagome! I'll miss you big sis!" "I'll miss you too squirt," Kagome said as she hugged her little brother, and then climbed into the passenger seat. "Kagome! Remember to watch for demons!" Kagome's grandpa called. "I won't forget grandpa!" she yelled back, tears still streaming down her face. Mrs. Higurashi started the car and after a few minuets of driving, Kagome fell into a deep sleep.

**With the FB**

"SHUT UP! YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled, clearly pissed off. "Take your own advice, you stupid cat!" Yuki said, quite calmly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Kyo yelled. "I just did and seriously, how you can you yell like this so early in the morning?" Yuki asked. "My, my boys! It seems you two have gotten even closer than the last morning," Shigure said cheerfully. "SHUT UP!" now they both rounded on Shigure, as he puts his hands up, as if to show innocence. "Um…excuse me?" a voice called cautiously to them. They all turned to look at Tohru. "What is it, Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked. "What's up?" Kyo asked. "Yes?" Shigure asked. Tohru blushed from all the attention that she was getting. "Um…well, my cousin, Kagome, just transferred to our school and…I was wondering if she could stay here…with us?" Tohru asked nervously. "Why can't she stay with your grandpa and that aunt of yours?" Kyo asked. "Um…well, you know my other cousin, you guys met over there?" Tohru asked. They nodded. "Well, you see…Kagome doesn't get along with her, because my other cousin always picked on me. And when Kagome found out…well, my other cousin ended up with a broken arm. You see, Kagome is very protective of me, and will hurt anybody that hurts me, physically or mentally," Tohru explained. "Sure she can stay! Right boys! Another girl in the house won't be so bad!" Shigure cheered, and had two bumps on his head within seconds. "You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled. "Damn dog!" Yuki said. "Thank you so much! I'll go call everyone and see if they would like to meet her also!" she squealed.

**Few Hours Later**

Tohru, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were waiting outside when a van parked in front of them. When the door opened, Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kagura and…Akito stepped out. "What the hell is he doing here!" Kyo yelled, pointing to Akito. "I'm here to meet Tohru's cousin, if you forgot, I get to decide if she will stay here or not," Akito replied with a smirk, as Yuki trembled. After Akito said that, all hell broke loose.

**Back with Kagome**

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up, honey, we're here," Mrs. Higurashi said, shaking Kagome. "Ugh…I'm up mom!" she moaned. Kagome collected her things and headed for a trail that seemed to lead through the forest. "Bye mom! Love you!" she called out to her mother. "Love you too, dear!" her mother called back. Half-way through the forest, she heard a fight going on, near where her cousin was suppose to be. She broke out into a run. She had gained speed that no human had every gained thanks to Sesshomaru's training. When she got to where she heard the fight was, she saw 9 people arguing, while her cousin, looked like she was going to cry.

She walked calmly up to the one that was yelling the loudest one, who had orange hair, and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Kagome socked right in the face. Everyone stopped yelling and stared at the beautiful girl who just came. "Kagome!" Tohru squealed and glomped the one now known as Kagome. Kagome laughed, "Glad to see you too Tohru!" Kyo got up and saw the one that hit him. He got ready and took a swing, but Kagome jumped on the roof, while still holding Tohru. dodging his attack. Everyone stared in awe. Kagome glared down at them. "Stupid cat! You could've hit Tohru too!" she yelled, while jumping back down to the ground. Everyone stared in shock and silence. Tohru decided to introduce all of them. "Everyone, this is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is…" "The Sohma family, I know," Kagome said, while looking them all over. "Ahh…Yuki Sohma, the second good- looking boy in Tokyo," Kagome said. "Second! Kagome! He's the #1 good- looking boy in Tokyo and he even has his own fan club!" Tohru exclaimed. "No he's not. Suichii Minamto from Sariyaski Jr. High is #1 and he has more than 1 fan club. It said so in the newspaper," Kagome said with a shrug. They all sweatdropped as they watch Tohru and Kagome argue.

Suddenly, Kagome had a sword held by Akito's throat. Nobody moved, afraid of what she might do to the "head of the family". "I can read your mind you bastard! And you better not even try it! Because if you do, I'll see to it that you have a worse curse to your accursed family," Kagome hissed, as she sheath her sword. "K-Ka-Kagome!" Tohru asked. "What is it, Tohru?" Kagome asked calmly. "How did you know about their curse!" she asked nervously. "I know a lot of things, Tohru. I've changed through out the years. I've learn all the martial arts, I can wield any weapon and I can do things no that no one else can do in this world. The curse on this family is quite an easy curse to remove, I can remove it easily, but the other, whom put the curse on them, had a good reason to place the curse, hoping to change the family, but I see it has no affect." Kagome said calmly.

That's all for now! Sorry for the long wait!


	3. Why Do I Bother!

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I had a hard time deciding what to write about **

**next…hehehehe ; I have a question for you….should I make this into an **

**IYxFBxYYH instead? Well, here you go! **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket****

* * *

Chapter 3:**

**Why Do I bother!**

**

* * *

Last Time:**

Suddenly, Kagome had a sword held by Akito's throat. Nobody moved, afraid of what

she might do to the "head of the family". "I can read your mind you bastard! And you

better not even try it! Because if you do, I'll see to it that you have a worse curse to your

accursed family," Kagome hissed, as she sheathed her sword. "K-Ka-Kagome!" Tohru

asked. "What is it, Tohru?" Kagome asked calmly. "How did you know about their

curse!" she asked nervously. "I know a lot of things, Tohru. I've changed through out

the years. I've learn all the martial arts, I can wield any weapon and I can do things that

no one else can do in this world. The curse on this family is quite an easy curse to

remove, I can remove it easily, but the other, whom put the curse on them, had a good

reason to place the curse, hoping to change the family, but I see it has no affect,"

Kagome said calmly.

**This Time:**

"What the hell are you saying, bitch!" Kyo yelled. "Ugh! Why the hell am I always

surrounded by idiots"! Kagome yelled, to no one in particular. 'Damn! I wish I can sit him!

He's totally a fucking idiot!' Kagome thought, while her body twitched in annoyance.

"Look here, you morons! Look at your family," she ordered. 'If you can even

call it a family!' she thought sarcastically. They did as she ordered and then turned to

stare blankly at her. "GRRRRRR! Let me explain it an easier version, since you idiots

don't understand! You. Are. Not. Called. A. _Family._" she said.

"What the hell are you saying! We all have the same blood!" Kyo yelled again. Kagome

sighed, "Forget it! I'll let you figure it out yourself!" she said and then turned to look at

Tohru. "Now, where should I put my stuff, couz?" she asked. "Uh…follow me Kagome,"

Tohru said, as she led her to the entrance of the house. When Kagome and Tohru

disappeared into the house, all hell broke loose.

"I like her!" Momiji said happily. "Are you crazy! I think she's out of her mind if she

thinks she can order us around!" Kyo yelled. "She beat you, though," Yuki pointed out.

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "You just don't like to admit that you lost to a girl!"

Yuki smirked. "Now, now boys! I think she seems sweet and perfect!" Ayame said

calmly. "Yes, she is beautiful! She's a high school girl!" Shigure sang. In a few seconds,

they had lots of bumps on their heads. "Pervert!" Yuki and Kyo yelled. Hatori just shook

his head at his friends stupidity, while Momiji laughed. "I do not see what is so funny,"

Akito stated, and immediately there was silence. "I think, I am going to allow her to stay

here with you Shigure," he stated with an evil glint in his eyes. "Uh…yes, thank you

Akito-sama," Shigure said awkwardly. Akito just nodded and then ordered Hatori to take

him back to the Sohma's estate. Hatori told Kagura, Momiji, Ayame and Hastuharu to

get into the car. "Good-bye, my love!" Kagura called. "Good-bye," Hatsuharu said. "Bye-

bye!" Momiji called. "Yoo-hoo! Good- bye my friends! I will miss you and cherish all the

memories that I have gathered on this day!" Ayame dramatically called. "You, will tell me

everything about this Kagome," Akito said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Of

course!" Shigure said calmly, as they drove off. "Fucking asshole," Kyo muttered. "That's

not a very nice thing to say," Shigure said. "Oh, shut the hell up, you perverted old dog!

Don't even try to defend him! He _is _an asshole Even that wench threatened him!" Kyo

yelled, as he stalked towards the house. Shigure let out a sigh. "And I don't think _anyone_

is going to argue with that statement!" Kyo yelled over his shoulder, as he disappeared

into the house. Yuki just sighed and walked into the house, as Shigure just shrugged

and decided to follow. "Hm….this room isn't that bad," Kagome mumbled. "Huh? What

did you say, Kagome? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Tohru apologized. "Nothing. I was

only speaking to myself, Tohru," Kagome replied. "Um…Kagome? I have a

uh…question, I wanted to ask you," Tohru said nervously. "Tohru, you mustn't be

nervous! I mean, I _am_ your cousin, am I not?" Kagome asked. "It's not that Kaggy. It's

just the way you talk, you're so serious!" Tohru exclaimed. 'Oh. I forgot I spent too much

time with Sesshy!' Kagome giggled, making Tohru look confused. "What's so funny?"

she asked. "It's just…I talk like this, because I've been spending too much time, with

Sesshoumaru!" Kagome laughed. "Who is Sesshoumaru? "That would be I."

**

* * *

It's short, and it's a cliffy! Please don't kill me! ducks under the table! I'm seriously having a HUGE writer's block! I'm even luck that I could even wrote this chapter! It sucks, though… T-T I might rewrite this one! so don't yell at me!**

**-kagegrl**

**P.S. Please remember to review and give me some ideas or something and to ANSWER MY QUESTION! (all the way up there!) . **


	4. Who is it really!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 4:**

**Who, is it really!**

**Last Time:**

"Tohru, you mustn't be nervous! I mean, I _am_ your cousin, am I not?" Kagome asked.

"It's not that Kaggy. It's just the way you talk, you're so serious!" Tohru exclaimed. 'Oh. I

forgot I spent too much time with Sesshy!' Kagome giggled, making Tohru look

confused. "What's so funny?" she asked. "It's just…I talk like this, because I've been

spending too much time, with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome laughed. "Who is Sesshoumaru?

"That would be I."

**This Time:**

Kagome and Tohru whirled around to face the window, and what they saw made Tohru scream and Kagome think 'What the hell!" There on the window ledge, sat a man with long silky black hair, in a business holding a sword. When Kagome's eyes landed on the sword in the man's grip, she yelled out, "Tohru! Go to the others, and stay there until I come and get you! Keep everyone away from this room!" Tohru nodded and ran out of the room.

After Kagome made sure Tohru was safe and far away from the room, she turned back and faced the man, who claimed to be her brother, the great Lord of the Western Lands. 'Sesshoumaru, my ass! As if he'd ever wear a business suit! He doesn't even have the markings!' she scoffed. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, all emotions wiped away from her face. "If you are trying to imitate this Sesshoumaru, you are doing quite a good job of it," the man chuckled. "Shut up! You're not my brother!" Kagome growled out furiously. "Oh?" the man asked amusingly. "Should we test that theory?" he asked, as he stood up, with his sword ready. Kagome knew, that only Sesshoumaru could defeat her. "Bring it on!" Kagome growled and then they charged head on.

**With Tohru and the Others**

"What!" Yuki and Kyo bellowed. "My poor house!" Shigure wailed. "Miss Honda, are you sure of what you speak?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, an unknown man, with long black hair, holding a sword, shows up in your cousin's room!" Kyo asked. "My house will be chopped to pieces!" Shigure whimpered. "We must help Miss Higurashi! She might be in danger!" Yuki said urgently, Tohru nodded in agreement. "Are you crazy! The girl can take care of herself! Didn't you see her skills!" Kyo yelled. "It doesn't matter! We still need to be there incase she needs help!" Yuki yelled back. "Please Kyo! This is my cousin!" Tohru pleaded. "Fine!" Kyo growled out in frustration, and they all ran to Kagome's room. Kyo knocked down the door and they all ran in. "She's not here!" Tohru cried. And then they heard swords clashing together, outside in the front yard. They all headed for the front.

**Back With Kagome and "Sesshoumaru"**

'How did we end up outside!' Kagome thought, as she faltered in her step, allowing the man to slash on her arm with his blade. "Fuck!" Kagome growled. "Such language for a priestess, Kagome. Especially to your older brother," the man scolded. "You're not my brother! You look nothing like him, nor do you have his scent! Now that we're on that subject, you smell like someone that I defeated long ago!" Kagome growled, as she knocked his sword from his hands and aimed her sword at his neck. "Really Kagome, is this enough proof?" the man asked, as his hair turned silver, and he turned into the Lord of the Western Lands. "NO! I know you and you're not my brother!" Kagome screamed. The man smirked, "But I am him," he insisted. "No! You're not! You're….

**With the Others**

When they reached the front, they saw a man and Kagome battling and arguing about him being her older brother. "Miss Higurashi has an older brother!" Yuki asked. "No, she only has a "little" brother, Souta," Tohru said, with a confused look. "Then what the hell are they arguing about, again!" Kyo yelled. They saw Kagome getting slash on her arm and yelling out, "Fuck!" When Tohru saw her cousin getting hurt and the blood, she fainted, Yuki caught her and laid her down on the porch gently. Kyo was about to step in and help her, but Yuki stopped him. "What the hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled. "We will not interfere, unless necessary!" "Are you crazy!" Kyo cried. "No, this is not our fight, we _will NOT_ interfere," Yuki stated firmly. "You're fucking stupid! What if she gets killed!" Kyo yelled. "I do not think it will last that long."


	5. Learning of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket**

**Chapter 5:**

**Learning of the Past**

**Last Time:**

"You're not my brother! You look nothing like him, nor do you have his scent! Now that we're on that subject, you smell like someone that I defeated long ago!" Kagome growled, as she knocked his sword from his hands and aimed her sword at his neck. "Really Kagome, is this enough proof?" the man asked, as his hair turned silver, and he turned into the Lord of the Western Lands. "NO! I know you and you're not my brother!" Kagome screamed. The man smirked, "But I am him," he insisted. "No! You're not! You're….

When they reached the front, they saw a man and Kagome battling and arguing about him being her older brother. "Miss Higurashi has an older brother!" Yuki asked. "No, she only has a "little" brother, Souta," Tohru said, with a confused look. "Then what the hell are they arguing about, again!" Kyo yelled. They saw Kagome getting slash on her arm and yelling out, "Fuck!" When Tohru saw her cousin getting hurt and the blood, she fainted, Yuki caught her and laid her down on the porch gently. Kyo was about to step in and help her, but Yuki stopped him. "What the hell are you doing!" Kyo yelled. "We will not interfere, unless necessary!" "Are you crazy!" Kyo cried. "No, this is not our fight, we _will NOT_ interfere," Yuki stated firmly. "You're fucking stupid! What if she gets killed!" Kyo yelled. "I do not think it will last that long."

**This Time:**

"Hey, asshole! Where are you looking at!" Kagome yelled as she slashed his arm. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and then "Ow, Momma! Couldn't you have gone a little easier on me?" he whimpered from the middle of the smoke. Kagome blinked once, then twice and then as the smoke cleared there sat …"EHHHH! SHIPPOU! Oh my God! You're bleeding! Oh, I'm so sorry, Shippou!" She threw herself to the man who now had bright brown hair. Kyo turned to Yuki and said "I think she's lost it." Yuki nodded in agreement, as they both headed to the two figures sitting on the ground. "Miss Higurashi, may I ask who this is?" Yuki asked. "Oh yeah, this is Shippou, my son." Kagome said bluntly. "Y-Your SON! But you're only 17!" Kyo yelled in shock. "No! No! He's my adopted son!" Kagome giggled at the look of horror and shock on their faces.

"Shippou, what are you doing here anyways, besides the fact that you're here to visit me that is," Kagome asked. "Well, Sesshoumaru sent me to go fetch you for him. He said there was something important he wanted to discuss with you." Shippou said. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome asked confused. "Yeah, and he also said to see if you had become rusty over the years." Shippou said with a smirk. "RUSTY! Why that-I'll show that stuck-up prick whose rusty!" Kagome yelled outraged. Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped. Shippou chuckled at his mother who was currently ranted about not going to be sure about his gender after she was through with him.

"Calm down, momma." "Hmph! Still…I'm going to kick that dog's obnoxious ass," Kagome muttered, as she turned towards Yuki and Kyo "Hey, do you mind giving us a few minutes of privacy, please?" she asked. "Feh, whatever," Kyo said as he walked off. "If you insist, Higurashi-san," Yuki said looking uncertain. "It's Kagome, remember?" Kagome asked with a heart warming smile. "Ah yes, of course Kagome" Yuki said with a bow as he left.

"Do you want to know what happened to the rest of us when you left or not?" Shippou asked impatiently. "Did you just raise your voice at me young man?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her not so small son, while she raised her right eyebrow. "Uh…no?" Shippou answered with a gulp. "I didn't think so. Now tell me!" Kagome asked with anticipation. "Okay, sheesh! After 2 years when you had left, Inuyasha and Kikyou mated. They had 3 children, who were all half-demons. They had two sons and one daughter. Their two sons' names were Koinu and Sesshou. They had named their daughter Kagome, after you. Surprisingly, Kikyou was the one who had suggested it. Kikyou passed away from old age, asking Inuyasha to watch their children for her. But Inuyasha was filled with grief, after loosing you, his best friend, and then his beloved, he passed away struck with grief.

I had moved in with Miroku, Sango and Kohaku until Miroku and Sango had their first child. I had not wanted to be in the way, so I decided that I'd go traveling like we use to all the time. Then, I ran into "Lord" Sesshoumaru. He had asked me "What is a kit like you, traveling around alone, with no protection? Your mother would not have been happy with you if she found out that you died at a young age. Come." And from then on, I lived with Sesshoumaru in the Western Lands.

He's been training me since I was a kit. Rin grew up to be a very beautiful woman. Actually, she looked a lot like you Momma. She found a mate and lived a content life. When she passed away from her mate's betrayal, Sesshoumaru had went into demon rage and howled with anger and anguish. He hunted down that bastard and killed him viciously, but he did not stop there. He had not had his fill of blood and killed many. I had found him in a village about to attack the people of that village. I was scared. Not of Sesshoumaru but scared of the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I remember…

**Flashback:**

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Snap out of it! Momma wouldn't have wanted you to do this! These people have not done anything to deserve your wrath. Do you want to taint Rin's name with innocent blood! You must stop this foolishness!" a 15 year old Shippou cried as he held onto one of Sesshoumaru's large paw. Sesshoumaru had looked down at Shippou, his eyes still bleeding red, but began to recede back to the color of amber as he began to whimper in pain and agony from the lost of his daughter.

**End of Flashback:**

He treated me like his own son. Momma? Momma!" he saw Kagome sitting there with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying, Momma? Everything is okay now! We're back together again!" "No, no it's not okay! I left you during those horrid times! What if Sesshoumaru never came across you? What would you have done! What kind of a mother am I!" she sobbed. "It's okay, Momma. I'm not upset with you! Actually, I was never upset or disappointed in you. I knew you had to go. All those years back, 500 years ago…" Shippou whispered, as he held her.

After about 20 minutes, Kagome sat up, rubbed her eyes and smiled, "So, do you have a mate, Shippou?" she asked mischievously. Shippou turned bright red, "Uh, w-well…" "I'm just playing with you!" Kagome giggled, then looked curiously. "Do you?" Kagome asked. "Uh, well, I'm courting someone," Shippou admitted sheepishly. "WHAT! And when did you plan on telling your mother this! Who is she? Do I know her? What's her name? What kind of demon is she? Wait, is she even a she? Or is she a he?" Kagome asked in one breath. "MOM!" Shippou yelled while turning bright red from her last question. "I'm telling you now. It's a she. No, you don't know her. Her name is Takiko and she is a black kitsune," Shippou finished with a smile fondly. "Really!" Kagome asked in delight. "When can I meet her!" Kagome squealed with anticipation. "_After_, you go see Sesshoumaru," Shippou stated firmly. "B-but!" "No." "Hmph! Wait a minute! _I'm _the one in charge here! _I'm_ your _mother_!" Kagome declared. "But I was sent by Sesshoumaru, and you can't argue with him because he's your _older_ brother," Shippou stated with satisfaction. "No fair!" Kagome pouted.

**That's all I got so far. Hoped you enjoyed it. Watch for the next chapter 'Meeting the Taiyoukai' Don't forget to review. **


End file.
